goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil 9 Volt and Evil 18 Volt hosts a slumber party and gets grounded
Transcript 9 Volt: Evil me and evil 18 volt, we are going to the Great Wolf Lodge to stay overnight, but you two not coming. Because we can't trust you to behave there. Evil 9 Volt: What? I can't come? I cannot believe you are leaving me behind all alone! You guys are so unfair! 18 Volt: Well, guess what? Your behaviour is really rude and disrespectful. 9 Volt: I agree with 18 volt, you have failed to behave every single day. But I'll tell you what. If you behave by the time we get back, you'll come with us next week and you'll be ungrounded, okay? See you tomorrow! (Then 9 volt and 18 volt walked away from their evil clones) 18 volt: And make sure you don't do anything stupid while we're gone. (Then the two thought for a minute.) Evil 9 volt: Now that they are gone! I am going to invite my friends for a slumber party! Then evil 9 volt and evil 18 volt walked out of the lounge to call all of their friends for a slumber party. (Jeff 171 was in his bed, and then he heard his phone ringing. Then he lifted himself up from his bed, and started to answer the phone.) Jeff 171: Who is this? Evil 9 volt: Hello Jeff 171! This is evil 9 volt! Evil 18 volt and I am inviting you over for a slumber party! Wanna come? Jeff 171: A slumber party? Oh boy! My parents are at the Great Wolf Lodge, so I'll be on my way! (Twenty minutes later) Evil 18 volt: Now that you are all here, let's start the party! Then evil 9 volt and evil 18 volt turned on the radio and the music of Chocolate (Choco Choco) by Soul Control started playing. The whole house was shaking. Meanwhile in bitzblock's house, Natalie and her sister Emily was chatting with Kidware. Natalie: So I'm like... yeah, a donut must have a whole lot of sweetness inside it. Then everyone laughed, and then suddenly they heard the whole music coming from Mundy's house. Loud music shattered the glasses of bitzblock’s house. Natalie: Oh Heck! I better check what is going on out there! Then Natalie looked out of the window, and then she looked annoyed. Natalie: Just as I suspected. Guys, evil 9 volt and evil 18 volt are having a slumber party when they’re not supposed to. We got to get over there and stop him once and for all! Emily: Yeah, I agree with my sister! Let's go! Back in 9 volt’s house, everyone kept on dancing, and then suddenly, Natalie, Emily and Kidware burst in, and Natalie turned off the radio, much to their shock. Natalie: There you all are! You're all are in so much trouble! Emily: We're calling your parents! Evil 9 volt: Quick! Get the melatonin spray! (Then the troublemakers got the melatonin spray, and they aimed at natalie) Natalie: Wait! What?! Then evil 9 volt and the troublemakers sprayed the kids with the melatonin spray, which sent them to sleep. The next morning, the b sisters And Kidware were in evil 9 volt and evil 18 volt’s basement, Natalie, jordan, Eva, Rhys, Emma, Adam And hannah were sleeping on the floor, Zoe And Libby were sleeping in front of the wall, and Elliot And Matthew were sleeping upside-down. Then Natalie woke up. Natalie: Hey, where are we? (Jordan picked himself up) Emma: Uck! Why am I sleeping on my breasts? (Then emily turned herself right-side-up.) Eva: Ooh, why is the world upside-down all of the sudden? Then Matthew and Elliot fell to the floor. Matthew: Woah! (Then Matthew landed to the floor.) Matthew: Ouch! Emily: I smell pancakes! I think we are in evil 9 volt and evil 18 volt’s basement! (Then they looked crafty.) Natalie: Wait a minute! I still have my cellphone! I can call their good clones and they will be grounded! (Then Natalie picked up her cellphone and started to call 9 volt and 18 volt.) (In the Great Wolf Lodge, 9 volt and 18 volt are at the swimming area, and they heard the phone rang. Then 18 volt picked up his cellphone to answer natalie) 18 volt: Yes? (In his game voice) Hello! Natalie: Hello! This is Natalie Katrina bitzblock speaking! Your evil clones invited people over for a slumber party. Not only that, they locked me, my sister Emily, Jordan, Eva, Rhys, Adam, Hannah, Emma, Zoe, Elliot, Matthew And Libby in the basement! 18 volt: Oh my god! Our evil clones are in so much trouble! We'll be home as soon as we come to ground him. Okay, bye! (Then 18 volt put down the phone) 18 volt: 9 volt, come on! We're going home to ground our evil clones! They had a slumber party when they wasn't supposed to. (Back in the lounge, the troublemakers felt satisfied) Evil 9 volt: The sleepover and pancakes were good! But the fun is getting started! Then suddenly, a mob of guardians arrived, including 9 volt and 18 volt. They were furious. evil 18 volt: Oh no! We're busted! 9 Volt: Evil me and Evil 18 volt! RileytheLogoFan2003: Jeff 171 and The Problem Solverz! Mutant Po: Megatron and You is Dumb! Mac: Terrance! Sonic the Hedgehog: Dr. Robotnik! Supreme Jeffy UTTP's dad: Supreme Jeffy UTTP! Deacon: Robocar Poli! Unikitty: Felicity! Underdog: My robot chicken counterpart! SpongeBob SquarePants: Coconut Fred! Rodney Copperbottom: Thrasher and Blastus! Ryan: Pinkalicious and Peteriffic! Bloo: Foster's Home Bendy! Eric Cartman: Abboud! Trotro's dad: Trotro! Ruff Ruffman's dad: Ruff Ruffman! Gumball Watterson: Miao le Xing! Captain America: Nick and Perry! Bugs Bunny: Paddy the Pelican! Mordecai: Luke Gartrell! Bob the Tomato: our Netflix clones! Homer Simpson: Gela Samsonadze! Rick Sanchez: King Star King! Sheen: Zurg! Bear: and Snook the Sloth! 9 Volt: Why the heck did you invite all of those people for a slumber party! That's it, everybody go home while we deal with our evil clones! (Then all of the troublemakers went home in disgrace) 9 volt: 18 volt, help the b sisters and the rest out of the basement while I deal with our evil clones. evil me and evil 18 volt, you know that you're not supposed to be having a slumber party! Besides, you were grounded! Evil 9 volt: But 9 volt, We wanted to have the most epic time of Our lives! 9 volt: Well, guess what? We were going to let you go to the Great Wolf Lodge next week. But you lost your privilege to go there, we were having so much fun until you were having a slumber party! You're grounded for two weeks! Go upstairs to your rooms right now! Category:Evil 9 Volt and Evil 18 Volt's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Mutant Po Category:Coconut Fred’s grounded days Category:Bob and Larry (VeggieTales in the House)'s grounded days Category:Robocar Poli's grounded days Category:Trotro’s grounded days Category:Felicity's grounded days Category:Robot Chicken characters Category:RC Underdog's grounded days Category:Dr. Robotnik's grounded days Category:Jeff 171’s grounded days Category:Megatron's grounded days Category:Supreme Jeffy UTTP’s grounded days Category:Emperor Zurg's grounded days Category:Abboud's grounded days Category:Pinkalicious and Peteriffic's grounded days